The Black Dress
by PureElegance
Summary: Yearning to touch once again they both knew that no matter how much they resisted, they knew they will always be bonded to each other. Did they really want to make each other theirs or is it all just a game?
1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Haha, I was smiling and laughing when I kept seeing people following the old story when I posted that I will be making an entire new one. Anyways! As you can see I did take down the previous chapters of "The Black Dress" and now I'll be giving it a more modern mature approach. Trying to stick to some events that did happen in the old version, I did do some MAJOR changes to this storyline. I hope you all enjoy it and if you don't, I'm sorry :( If you have any kind words to say, please feel free to message me :) Without further or due…I present you the newest but still somewhat old story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Naruto nor the show.

"Normal talk"  
_"Normal Thoughts"  
__**"Naughty Thoughts"**_

* * *

**The Black Dress**

_Seductive is what she can be. _

* * *

Hair sprawled over the pillows that she rests her head upon, the natural beauty let a yawn escape her soft plump lips. As morning approached, so did the beginning of her day. Throwing the covers off her body, she let the warmth leave her body and allowed the cold to touch it. Shivering once the covers were off, she sprang out of bed. She then approached her bathroom, along the way she grabs her robe. Turning the shower on, she slips out of her night clothes and steps into the shower. Letting the warm water run down her curves, she threw her head back letting her hair soak up as much water it could. She reaches for the body soap and scrubs it all over herself. Starting from her neck and arms, she then scrubs her breasts, down her naval and onwards. Letting a sigh of relief come out of feeling refreshed, she then does a final rinse. Hands running over her breasts, making her nipples become harder each time, moving her hands up and down her butt, she makes sure the soap is completely rinsed off. Finally time to come out of the shower, she turns off the shower and dries herself off. Stepping out of the shower, she approaches the counter where she squirts body lotion on her arms, legs, tummy, breasts, and butt then rubs it into her skin.

After doing the typical shower routine, she slips into her undergarments and robe and walks back out into her room. She then sits down at her make-up table, plugging in her hairdryer. While drying her hair, she takes her brush and smooth out any knots. Once her hair was back to normal, she places the hairdryer down onto the table and gets up. She walks over to her closet and grabs a sundress. Taking off the robe, she slips into the sundress and places her feet into a pair of heels. She glances over at her full body mirror and does a quick head to toe check before grabbing her purse and keys to head out.

Upon exiting the house, she checks the mailbox to see if anything arrived. Finding just junk, she leaves it in there until she comes home. Hopping into her car, she backs out her drive way and sets off towards her destination.

* * *

Along the way, she made a stop at the flower shop to visit one of her closest friends who prepared the flowers that she ordered. She enters the store and is tackled by the blonde headed friend.

"Sakura, how are you?" her blonde friend was shoved off by Sakura.

"I'm fine Ino, how are you and your parents?" The two girls made their way over to the counter where Ino was searching for Sakura's order.

"We are doing just fine. The shop has been pretty busy lately these days. You know, I've been meaning to ask you, do you think that you could be able to-"

"If I could help around the store? Ino, are you that lazy that you need to make your friend do your job?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at her friend. Ino turns around with Sakura's flowers and places it onto the counter.

"No…well maybe a little but that's not what I wanted to ask." Sakura still had her eyebrow raised giving Ino the okay sign to ask.

"I was wondering if you were able to come over sometime in the afternoon. I'm going to invite the other girls as well." Sakura was poking at the wrap that the flowers were in.

"I think I'll be able to make it." Sakura grabbed the flowers off the counted, preparing to leave.

"Great! I'll go call up the other girls. So see you later?" Ino smiled.

"Yeah, yeah Ino. If anything comes up, I'll call you to let you know." Sakura exited the store and placed the flowers into the back seat gently.

"That's not nice Sakura! If anything comes up, cancel that stuff!" Sakura heard her loud mouthed friend shout from inside the store. She shook her head and hopped into her car. Making sure the way was clear, she backed out and was on her way to her destination.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Sakura gently took out the flowers from the back seat and approached the hospital doors. The smell of latex gloves and medicine shot up into Sakura's nose. Although she works at a hospital, she scrunches up her face for a bit from the scent. Approaching the elevators she spots one her old high school friends waiting there. The man looks to his left and spots the pink headed beauty and just stares. Among the loudness in the hospital with patients moaning for help, phones ringing and the intercom always paging for someone, you could still hear Sakura's heels hitting against the floor as she makes her way over to the elevator and the young fellow. She glanced up at him to find him staring at her still but when he noticed she was looking at him he quickly turned his head the other way and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sakura giggled. "How are you, Naruto?" The blonde haired male turned his head to face her again and had a big cheerful smile on his face. To Sakura it was refreshing to see such a smile since all she's been seeing lately are sad and lonely expressions.

"Not bad Sakura. Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been? Still working at the hospital?"

"I'm good and you bet I still do! Haven't been to work lately, I mostly come in when there are major operations that need to be done. What brings you here today?" she raises her eyebrow at her blonde headed friend.

"That's good. Work has been stressful this month but we are doing our best. I'm just visiting Kiba, he got himself hurt…again, haha." The elevator finally arrived at the first floor. Letting those who were already in the elevator get off first, the two friends stepped in and both reached to press the same number. "Who are you visiting? It must be someone special if you brought flowers." Naruto winked at Sakura causing her to blush a bit.

"Ah Naruto, you are still childish. I'm also visiting Kiba. I heard he got admitted into the hospital yesterday, so I decided to order some flowers for him."

"Ah I see. Do you two still talk?" Sakura shook her head. Silence then took place between the two. Sakura let her eyes wander; looking everywhere in the elevator then she finally parted her lips.

"Hey Naruto. I've been meaning to ask you…how is-"

"Sasuke?" Sakura nodded. "He's doing well too. Like I said, the business is making us stressed out but we are doing the best we can. So you two don't speak at all…it's a shame, really…the separation of you two kind of caused a rift between the gang." _"Why did that idiot have to bring up a slightly painful memory"_ thought Sakura as she looked at the ground. Her hands clenched the stems of the flowers.

"Oh is that so? You guys shouldn't have let our relationship affect you guys" Sakura quietly said. The elevator stopped and the two got off. Silence once again took over.

"Yeah well the rest of us decided it was best that we parted ways since it just wouldn't be the same if you two weren't on good terms." The two walked down the quiet hall.

"You guys don't need both of us there for all you guys to hang out."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Enough of this talk, let's talk about something fun! What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. Knowing Ino, she'll have something already planned and force the girls and me to go along with it." Naruto laughed.

"It's okay Sakura, maybe some other time?" Sakura nodded her head. Both of them stopped in front of a door that was at the end of the hallway. 1302 it read. Sakura raised her hand to knock but Naruto just barged into the room. "KIBA! How are you my dear friend? I brought a friend along." Sakura stood at the doorway, debating whether she should go in or not. She hasn't seen Kiba since graduation day and even though he has been admitted into the hospital on several accounts she doesn't know why she decided to visit him this time. She took a deep breath and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sakura? Haha I can't believe it's really you! I must be seeing things! You know, every time I came to the hospital I always asked to have you ask my doctor." Sakura laughed at what Kiba said.

"Yeah I know, I've gotten your request but they weren't that serious that I needed to come and look after your little cuts."

"Ouch. Don't want to see an old friend? I see how it is!" Kiba huffed and crossed his arms. Sakura rolled her eyes and took the flowers out of its wrapping and placed them into the vase. "Aww you brought me flowers." Kiba grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her on top of him. He moved his face closer to hers. Her heart started to pound fast and could feel her cheeks getting hot. She was all flustered by just a little face movement.

"Kiba, what do you think you are doing?!" she tried to get his arm off her but it wouldn't budge. _"Just great!"_

"What! I'm just playing around with you! Haha" Kiba then releases her and she got off the bed, pulling her dress down.

"Kiba, what the hell did you even do to get yourself back into the hospital this time? Judging by your physical appearance, you don't look like you needed to stay overnight."

"Yeah Kiba, Sasuke is going to be pissed at you knowing it wasn't anything serious."

"Wait…so both of you guys work for Sasuke?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Not work for him, but we are partners."

"Ah I see. But yes Kiba, what is it that you got done to yourself?"

"I just got a few deep cuts that needed stitching up. Yeah I didn't need to stay over but I didn't feel like driving back home so they allowed me to stay here overnight."

"They?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. Kiba gulped.

"Umm…oh you know, the doctors allowed me to stay overnight."

"Kiba…don't tell me it was those two trainee nurses…again."

"Aww come on Sakura! They told me that you scolded them again."

"Just doing my job Kiba." Sakura glanced down at her watch realizing it was time for her daily dosage of a nice latte. "Sorry to leave early you two, but there is a latte calling my name and I haven't eaten nor drank anything yet. How about I treat you guys to a drink one day?" both of the guys nodded their head so fast. After saying their goodbyes, Sakura headed out the door.

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot at her favorite café, she parks her car and gets out. Entering the café, she takes her sunglasses off and walks over to the counter to order where she was greeted with a smile by the worker, "Hi, what can I get for you?"

Sakura returns the smile, "Hello, may I get a medium latte macchiato and a plain muffin." Already knowing the cost of her order, Sakura pulls out a bill and hands it to the worker. Telling them to just keep the change, she moves over to the waiting away.

'_I'm a bad girl. Yes, I'm that kind of girl.'_

Sakura reaches into her purse and grabs her phone to see who is calling her. Rolling her eyes at who it is, she presses talk anyways. "Hello Ino."

"Sakura Haruno! Is it possible for you to come over right now?"

"Hold on a minute, Ino" Sakura grabs her drink and muffin and goes and finds a table to sit at. Placing her purchase down onto the table and sitting, she resumed her conversation.

"Not right now Ino, right now I'm busy. I'll come over soon. Besides there are some stuff I need to tell you girls…about these guys that I just saw."

"Seeing guys, huh?" Sakura heard a husky voice from behind her. She turns around to find a man whom she hasn't seen since graduation.

"Ino, I'll call you back…I seem to have attracted a visitor…"

"What the hell are you?! Some kind of man magnet?!"

"Yeah" Sakura chuckled and hanged up. Sakura pushed the other chair out with her foot and glanced up at the man who was walking around to the chair. _"Of all people, it has to be him."_

"Surprised to see me Sakura?" Sakura glared at the man before her.

"I never expected to see you, of all people, here." Sakura took a sip of her drink but still had her eyes on the man. No matter how damn fine he looked, Sakura knew she shouldn't do anything with him.

"What, don't think I like cafes? Am I too high up to like them?" Sakura chuckled at what he just said. _"To high up? He surely lost some brain cells"_

"Perhaps. I'm just surprised that you aren't around people in your higher society. What? Don't tell me you had a change of heart all of a sudden."

The man chuckled at Sakura's response, "You haven't changed. I just simply came to get a drink. Am I not allowed to drink?"

"I prefer you got dehydrated and rot" Sakura quickly covered her mouth. Her thoughts slipped out of her mouth.

"Who would have known that Sakura Haruno would have said such a thing….maybe you have changed after all. What is it that you do for a living? Work at a retail store? A café?"

"You really think I'm not capable of working in a higher job? Pfft, you really need to get a reality check, who was it that was smarter than you and probably still is…oh yeah, me. I'm a doctor if you must know and my shift is approaching soon and need to be on my way." She stood up and placed her muffin in front of him, "Here, eat a muffin. I'm sure you don't get served those things when you eat fancy food. Hope to see you again Sasuke…not." And Sakura walked out, leaving the man at the table staring at the muffin before him.

"_Seems like she has developed an attitude over the years"_ his train of thoughts were cut off as his phone rang. Answering it without looking at who was calling, a woman's voice was on the other line.

"Hello, would you be interested in-" he hanged up on the advertiser. Sasuke broke a piece off from the muffin and chewed it. Having the last thing she said to him on his mind, the man sighed. _"Hope to see you again…not. Oh I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other Sakura. You better be prepared for what is coming your way"_ the man folded up the bag that the muffin was in and left the café.

* * *

Truthfully, Sakura didn't have a shift today. Heck she was basically on vacation and didn't have to come into work unless there were crucial operations that had to be done. She just wanted to escape that hard to breathe situation she was just in. The man that she was once speaking to was her high school sweetheart but during their last year of high school everything was not too sweet anymore. Fights were constantly happening, yelling at one another and not speaking to each other…not sweet at one bit. Sakura let out frustrated sigh and changed her course of direction. If it was anyone else that she used to hang out with from the guy side of the gang that appeared in front of her, she wouldn't be confused and frustrated, but _him._ Of all people _he_ had to show up at her favorite morning relaxation spot. She pushed the call button in her call, dialing up her one and only troublemaker best friend.

"Sakura! So who was the visitor that came?"

"Ino, you aren't going to believe who it is…I'm on my way over"

"The door is open." The girls ended the call. _"Just when my life was going great this has to happen" _thought the hot headed pink beauty as she accelerated way over the speed limit. Swerving in and out of lanes, the reckless female had cars honking at her which she just ignored.

* * *

After finally reaching her friend's house, Sakura just walked into the home like it was hers. Well it kind of was like hers…on her drunken nights. Walking up the stairs, she headed straight to her friends room to find the girls already there. "So who is it?!" Ino shouted.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Sakura slumped down onto the ground and just stared off into space. She zoned out the girls who were freaking out. _"You know…Sasuke did look so damn fine today. Maybe I was a little mean to him. No way, that idiot deserved the entire attitude he got" __**"Girl, you really should show him what he is missing!"**_as Sakura came back to reality, she found the girls staring at her.

"Earth to Sakura! Hello?!" Ino shouted right in front of Sakura's face. Sakura shoved Ino out of the way and stood up.

"Do you have to shout?!"

"Well, you did zone out and we kept trying to get your attention! Listen up…I think tonight we should go to this club that just opened up a few days ago." Ino looked around the room to find the girls talking among themselves. "You're all mean! Never listening to me! Come on! Please, we haven't gone out in such a long time!" Ino gave everyone the puppy dog eyes. The rest of the girls rolled their eyes at their friend's desperate pled of wanting to go out.

"Fine pig, we'll go out-"

"But Sakura, we don't even have anything to wear" interrupted Hinata. Temari and Tenten nodded their head in agreement to what Hinata said.

"I guess you have a point the-" Sakura's eye twitched when she was interrupted again.

"Don't you fear ladies; I just went shopping recently and spotted some dresses that I thought you all would like." Ino went searching through her closest and pulled out the dresses. She handed Hinata a dark purple sweetheart dress, Temari a red dress that was short in the front and long in the back, Tenten a midnight blue dress that exposed one shoulder and Sakura was handed a black dress that had her friends gawking at the dress.

"What? It's just a dress." Sakura held up the dress in front of her. The dress had a low v cut and an exposed back design.

"It's not any dress Sakura. I think this is the dress that will show Sasuke what a fool he was for leaving you."

"But we are going to a club…why would Sasuke be there?" The girls stared at Ino.

"Well, I heard from Shikamaru that the guys, especially _Sasuke_, were planning on heading over to that club tonight."

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?" Temari spoke. Ino nodded her head. Sakura froze. _**"Stop being afraid! This is your time to shine! Make that boy realize what he lost and can't have again!"**_ _"Maybe I should actually listen to myself and make him jealous"_

"Sakura, stop zoning out" Tenten waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "How about we not worry about the guys being there, go in, have a good damn time, take some shots, have a few coolers and beers, and come home and crash."

"I like the way you think Tenten. All for getting drunk, raise your hand" everyone did. "All for having a good fucking time, raise your hand!" the girls did what she asked for. "All for not caring about stupid dumbass boys, may you please raise your hand!" the girls all laughed and raised their hand once again. "Now that's settled, let's order some pizza and start the pre-drinking!" Ino started to blast music to get the party vibe going.

* * *

_Sneak Peak of Next Chapter:_

"_Hello Sakura" the male's husky voice sent shivers down the female's back. It also gave her Goosebumps all over as well. The male then placed his hands onto her hips with her back against him. The male then proceeded to move his lips onto Sakura's neck, breathing warm air onto it. He soft spoke, "No need to get worked up over this little action. I haven't even done my special move and you are already worked up." The female parted her soft plump lips to speak but no words could come out. "My, already speechless, are we?" the male dragged his lips on up and down her neck, leaving her feeling weak in the knees. His hands gently moved up and down her thighs, making her throw her head back onto his shoulder. "That's what I want to see Sakura." Her neck was exposed properly now and the male took the opportunity to leave a hickey. Sakura gripped the back of the male's hair. Soon the male's grip on her let go and Sakura released his hair. She then turned around quickly to find no one there. Looking frantically from left to right, she spotted couples dancing and no one was standing on the dance floor by themselves besides her. Little did she know, her mysterious man was looking right at her with a smirk on his face._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ahh, done the new first chapter! I know it's a MAJOR change of what I previously wrote. As you can see I majorly cut down on the inner and outer communicating with one another, I felt like I got people annoyed with that :( The next chapter should be up within a day or so. I hope you all have a great night and I shall talk to you soon :)

Feel free to leave a message :)

Thank you!

**PureElegance**

**p.s:** The line that was used for Sakura's ringtone was by Ladies' Code from their song Bad Girl.


	2. Touch

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Sigh, my laptop has been crashing for the past few weeks so I lost my file that I thought I saved but clearly it's not here anymore! Ahh, now I'm way behind schedule! Anyways! Thanks to those who left such a nice comment about the first chapter, I appreciate it :) Now, I present you the second chapter! (sorry for the delay)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Naruto nor the show.

"Normal Talking"  
_"Inner Thoughts"  
__**"Naughty Thoughts"**_

* * *

**The Black Dress**

_They live for the thrill_

* * *

After the small chat with his ex, Sasuke headed home. As he drove down his neighborhood, he spotted the guys waiting outside his door. He noticed Naruto banging on the door and yelling while all the other guys were looking away pretending they didn't know him, especially Shikamaru, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase, excluding himself from the others. _"Should I just drive by my house pretending it's not mine? That idiot really does look like a true idiot right now"_ Sasuke sighed as he pulled into his driveway and had his eye on Naruto who was banging on the door. He then noticed Neji tapped Naruto on the shoulder and pointed over to Sasuke's car. _"Idiot"_ thought Sasuke as he got out of the car and was bombarded by Naruto's idiotic questions. Sasuke just ignored them as he made his way up the staircase to his front door. Before Sasuke opened the door, he noticed a certain someone who hasn't shown up to meetings lately. Turning to face the reckless man, he was greeted by a huge grin. "What's up, Sasuke?"

"Kiba, you know exactly what's up"

"Aww, come on man! It won't happen again! I promise! And if it does, this time I won't stay in the hospital!"

"Keep this type of behaviour up and you'll see our partnership papers shredded" Kiba literally gulped at Sasuke's words. Sasuke chuckled as he saw the fear in Kiba's eyes. He turned back around and entered his house, closing the door behind until Naruto stuck his foot out to prevent the door from closing fully. Sasuke sighed as the guys walked into the house. "What are you guys even here for?" Sasuke asked as he led them to his kitchen. He opened the fridge and placed a case of beer onto the counter. Each guy grabbed one and started to drink.

"Well, we were wondering if you want to come out tonight. Shikamaru heard from Ino that the girls also plan on going to the new club that just opened up" Naruto replied.

"What does the girls going have to do with us going? As far as I know, we aren't even on talking terms with them as much as we used to be" Neji spoke up.

"You know what I mean. We haven't seen each other in such a long time and if we meet up at the club it would be one huge fun reunion!" exclaimed Naruto as he reached for another beer. "Besides, no one said we had to talk to them, they could just simply be eye candy for us as we are eye candy for them"

"Yeah us, but I don't know about you Naruto" laughed Kiba. Sasuke chuckled as he reached for his second beer.

"Hey! I'm an attractive young wealthy man. What lady wouldn't want me?" exclaimed Naruto as he wailed his beer in the air.

"He has a point you guys" Shikamaru said as he leaned against the wall, "There are tons of girls that would go after a guy for his money and not care about his looks. Not saying that you aren't attractive or anything Naruto, but you should just be aware of those types of girls. At least the girls that we've known for our whole lives went off and became successful. I don't think it would hurt any of us to mingle with them for a bit at the club. It's not like anything it going to happen"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm bringing home a girl tonight!" Kiba said happily as he moved onto his next beer. _"If I do go, I could have another shot at talking to Sakura…but then again her attitude is in the way preventing me to make a move. __**You know, you could just draw her towards you without really doing any work…make her come to you**__" _Sasuke chuckled at his own thought. Sasuke then saw the guys looking at him.

"What?" He gulped down the rest of his beer. "So are we going or no?"

"Hell yeah we are going!" exclaimed Naruto and Kiba as they clinked their beers together and took a huge gulp out of it. Sasuke looked over to Shikamaru and Neji who both nodded their heads.

"So I'm assuming we are just going to go dressed as we are? Unless you guys want to go home and change" Sasuke looked down at his watch and was hoping they would go home so he could just relax before going out.

"We could just ditch the suit jackets and ties, unbutton a few buttons and we are set to go. No need to go home and come all the way back" said Shikamaru as he patted Sasuke on the back and then went rummage through the fridge.

"You guys live nearby" Sasuke's eye twitched as his relaxation time was not going to happen.

* * *

As a few hours passed, both sides headed out. Arriving at the club first were the guys who headed straight towards the bar instead of the private booth. "Can we get some vodka shots" shouted Naruto to the bartender.

"You don't have to shout, I can hear you" and the bartender went to prepare their shots. As he was doing that, the girls walked in and spotted the guys. Ino led the girls over to the bar and was greeted by Shikamaru. Ino saw that the bartender was busy getting drinks so didn't bother calling him over.

"Did you guys already order drinks?" she asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, we order some vodka shots."

"Great!"

"Ino…are you expecting us to buy round of drinks all night?" Ino nodded while Shikamaru sighed.

"Temari" Temari looked over at Ino and was suddenly grabbed by her blonde haired friend, "Shikamaru won't buy us drinks yet he has tons of money!" whined Ino and she purposely made Temari bump into Shikamaru. Temari sighed.

"Ino, you also have lots of money. Stop whining and buy your own drinks!"

"But..but-"

"No buts just buy your own drinks and don't annoy me with your complaining" Temari then realized she was still standing close next to Shikamaru and blushed a little which caught her blonde haired friend's attention. Ino smirked.

"Oh Temari, why are you-" before Ino could say anymore, Temari covered Ino's mouth.

"I'll buy you a few drinks if you don't say anything" Ino nodded and the hand that was once on her mouth was gone.

* * *

Sakura was searching for an empty spot between the crowds at the bar to order a drink. Spotting one, she quickly made her way over and hollered the bartender over. "Can't be patient for a drink?" Sakura's eyes widen. Glancing over to her left she spotted a face that she didn't want to see. Sighing while rolling her eyes, she turned to the man next to here.

"I can be patient but judging the crowd around here, I think it was the right call to holler him over because if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have gotten a drink until who knows when. But seeing you make me want it even more" Sasuke chuckled. "Did I say something funny?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"I'm chuckling at your attitude"

"What's wrong with it?" Sakura titled her head to the side, lips slightly opened and a bit of her hair stuck to her lip gloss. Sasuke looked away. _"Damn, she knows I find that very…alluring. __**Remember, we are going to make her come to us…regardless of how sexy she is, we cannot go to her"**_ Sasuke turned back around to find Sakura chatting with the bartender. "Really? I've wanted to go there but never got the chance too but now that I'm free for a while I think I might go sometime" Sakura then smiled at the bartender. Sasuke was staring at the bartender.

"If you want, I can take you there and show you around. I know some people there who'll give me discounts." Sakura was gleaming with joy.

"Really?! You'll really do that?! Do you mind if I bring my friends?!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Haha, yeah! Anything for you, gorgeous" the bartender winked at the pink headed beauty causing her to blush a little. Sasuke saw this and spoke up.

"I'll be coming to"

"No you aren't! Girls trip only and if I recall correctly, we aren't even near friends."

"He's not a girl, or are you? Just appearing to be a man?" curiously asked Sasuke.

"I'm a guy" the bartender straightened up. Sasuke chuckled at his reaction.

Sakura slapped Sasuke on the arm, "Sasuke! You know what I meant!" Sasuke leaned close to Sakura's face and could see that she was blushing once again. Smirking, he leaned even closer and let his lips brush against her cheeks and whispered into her ear.

"And you're right; we aren't even close to being friends. In fact…we are still lovers" his hot breath caused her to get shivers all over her body. Quickly snapping out of it, Sakura pushed Sasuke away from her.

"In your dreams! Like hell I'm going back down that path with you" Sasuke smirked.

"That's what you think" Sasuke got up and disappeared into the crowd. Sakura turned back around and faced the bartender who was preparing the guys vodka shots.

"Pass me one of those" demanded Sakura.

"But they are for those-"

"I know who they are, they won't mind" Sakura looked over at Naruto and saw him waving at her and calling her over. Sakura looked back at the bartender with a 'well…aren't you going to give me one' expression. The bartender nervously gave her the shot which she drank in an instant. She handed the class back to him and left.

* * *

Spotting the girls on the dance floor, Sakura made her way over to them to join. Dancing her way over to them Ino spotted her emptied handed, "Hey Sakura, you didn't get your drink? I saw you and that bartender having a chat…he looks cute" winked Ino.

"Yeah he's cute. I didn't get a drink because of the damn prick"

"Sasuke?" Temari turned to Sakura, who nodded at what she said. "Just ignore him, look at the amount of fine looking men up in this club!" Sakura laughed.

"Oh Temari, you sure know how to change a person's mood" the girls giggled and bumped hips with each other. As the song ended, a slow jam come on and the girls decided to get off the dance floor and not wanting to attract unwanted men. Sakura was trailing behind them until a certain someone grabbed her wrist, pulling her with her back facing him. "What are you-" but she was quickly hushed when the male placed his hand over her mouth. His hot breath trailed down the side of her neck as he hovered over the neck. Pulling her closer, the feeling of her butt hitting him, instantly started to turn him on. He then pushed back onto her, making her moan a little.

He then spoke, "Hello Sakura." The male's husky voice sent shivers down the female's back. It also gave her Goosebumps all over as well. The male then placed his hands onto her hips with her back against him still. The male then proceeded to move his lips onto Sakura's neck, breathing warm air onto it. He softly spoke, "No need to get worked up over this little action. I haven't even done my special move and you are already worked up." The female parted her soft plump lips to speak but no words could come out. "My, already speechless are we?" the male dragged his lips on up and down her neck, leaving her feeling weak in the knees. He smirked noticing that she was leaning on him more than she should be and let his hands gently moved up and down her thighs, making her throw her head back onto his shoulder. "That's what I want to see Sakura." Her neck was exposed properly now and the male took the opportunity to leave a hickey. Sakura gripped the back of the male's hair. Soon the male's grip on her let go and Sakura released his hair. She then turned around quickly to find no one there. Looking frantically from left to right, she spotted couples dancing and no one was standing on the dance floor by themselves besides her. Little did she know, her mysterious man was looking right at her with a smirk on his face. Fixing her composure, she headed off the dance floor to find the girls back at the bar chatting with the bartender. Ino waved her over once she spotted her pink headed friend and saw that her face was bright red. Ino gave her a look which made Sakura respond back with a death glare, making her blonde haired friend look away grinning.

"Can I get you ladies a drink? It's on the house" Ino quickly requested about 5drinks while the others just ordered one. When the bartender returned with the drinks and placed them onto the table, he turned to Sakura and started chatting. "So before we got interrupted by your friend"

"He's not my friend" Sakura gave the bartender this look that told him to shut up which he did until a few minutes passed.

"Are you free on Monday?" Sakura glanced over to her left to find the girls all staring at her with their eyebrow up. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes"

"How about I take you to that district sometime?" Sakura glanced back over to her left to find the girls leaning in closer to hear the conversation clearly. Ino had a grin on her face still. Looking back into the eyes of the bartender, Sakura smiled.

"Sure, I would love that. You don't mind if I bring my girls with me, do you? I'm sure you have some guy friends that you can bring along to accompany them?" Sakura asked curiously. The male nodded. "Good! Monday early afternoon sounds good?"

"YES!" shouted Ino.

"Ino, what are you shouting about?" Sakura looked over at her friend, who looked away. Sakura sighed at her nosey friend and ordered another drink.

* * *

**To:** Shikamaru  
**Subject: **Operation Time

Oh Shika! What are you and the guys doing early afternoon on Monday?

Ino sent a text message to her friend who she loved to annoy so much. She took a sip of her drink and spotted Shikamaru looking down at his phone while sitting next to Sasuke. Her phone lit up.

**From: **Shikamaru  
**Subject: **No Operation Time

Nothing, we don't go into work on Monday. Ino if you have some sort of plan, I do not want to hear about it.

**To: **Shikamaru  
**Subject:** OPERATION TIME!

Good! Did you and the guys want to hang out with the girls and I? We plan on going to some shopping district at first and probably go to some restaurant at night.

Ino looked over at where Shikamaru was and he was reading her text. She then saw Sasuke looking over at his text and was telling Shikamaru something. Ino grinned, seeing her plan working. _"I don't think Sakura would mind that much if the guys came…especially Sasuke. I can tell she still has feelings for him and likewise for Sasuke"_ thought Ino as she read Shikamaru's text.

**From:** Shikamaru  
**Subject:** Do whatever you want.

I hate to say this but we'll come. Meet at the flower shop.

Ino's grin grew bigger as her plan was about to fall into place once Monday comes around. Spotting the girls taking shots, she made her way over to where the fun was.

* * *

The main reason as to why Sasuke agreed to go shopping on Monday with the girls is because he did not like the looks that Sakura was getting from that bartender and he wanted to make sure that he didn't get in the way of his plans on making Sakura coming back to him. Having his eye on the man that he detests at the moment, he saw that he kept pouring drinks after drinks for the girls. _"This guy is trying to make her pass out quickly"_ Sasuke sighed. He knew Sakura was drunk after her sixth drink and now the shots she was taking was going to give her a major hangover in the morning. Sasuke spotted Ino staring at him which was odd. Ino nodded her head over towards Sakura way signalling something to him. Sasuke gave Ino a confused look. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. Shikamaru tapped on Sasuke's shoulder, passing him his phone.

**From: **Ino  
**Subject:** Idiot

You obviously know Sakura is drunk and you know what the bartender is planning. If you want your plan of yours to go through, I suggest you be the one who takes her home or better yet…back to your place. Don't worry, I won't tell Sakura what you are up to.

"_How the hell does she know what I'm up to?"_ thought Sasuke who did not bother to reply back to Ino's text. "H-h-hey S-S-Sasuke! Want to t-take a shot wif me?!" slurred Naruto who was probably on his eighth drink. Sasuke glared at his friend, not wanting to deal with his stupidity. Luckily for him, Hinata came to the rescue as she pulled Naruto away. Sasuke sighed, _"Why do I have such a best friend"_ thought Sasuke. Sasuke spotted Sakura being touched on her bare shoulder by a male who appeared to be hitting on her. Sasuke glared. He chugged down his beer and walked over to where his beauty was.

"Hey, stop bothering her" demanded Sasuke. The stranger then looked at Sasuke.

"And if I don't?" Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist. The male spotted the fist. "Haha, you think you can punch me?" the man laughed hard which irritated Sasuke. Sasuke swing his fist and landed a nice hard punch on the man's face, making him stagger a few feet back. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her through the crowd.

"Let go of me Sasuke!" Sakura spoke perfectly for a drunken person and was resisting to walk any further.

"I'm doing you a favour! Stop resisting!" Sasuke then had no choice but to lift her up.

"P-p-put me down!" a shocked Sakura exclaimed.

"You resisted. I have no choice but to carry you out of here now" Sasuke pushed his way through the packed club and finally made it outside where they both were greeted with fresh cool air. Walking over to his car, he pulled out his keys to unlock the doors. Placing Sakura into the passenger seat, he made his way over to the driver seat.

"Sasuke" he looked over to the beauty next to him who was looking at him with seductively. His erection from earlier on still haven't gone away and was getting harder every minute he stared at her. Quickly focusing on the road, he tried his best not to look at her. Sakura moaned his name, "Sasuke…Sasuke…why…"

"Why what?" curiously asked Sasuke who was speeding to get her back to his place.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Making me feel this way…" he then felt her hands rubbing up and down on his inner thigh. Her hands then skid over his erection. "What do we have here?" she slowly unzipped his pants zipper.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" Sasuke was trying to stay calm while driving but it was becoming difficult as Sakura started to stroke the erection that has now become fully hard. Sakura chuckled.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Sasuke. If you had stayed with me, you could have been getting this any time you wanted to. Unfortunately, you wanted to be a dumbass prick and leave" Sakura pulled out her hand out from underneath his pants and her hands travelled up his shirt. She proceeded to lean close to Sasuke's ear and seductively whispered to him, "You know, I've been thinking…it wouldn't hurt for you and I to have a little fun with each other once in a while." Sakura then adjusted herself back into the seat normally and was staring out the window and dozed off.

* * *

Finally reaching his house, Sasuke pulled into his driveway. Realizing Sakura had dozed off, Sasuke sighed as he now had to carry her in. He proceeded to get out of the car and walked to the passenger side. Gently lifting Sakura out of the car, he made his way up the stairs and entered his house. Sakura was mumbling things that Sasuke could not understand and wasn't interested on knowing what it was. When he finally got to his room, he laid her down on his bed. As he was about to walk away from the bed, Sakura reached her hand out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Sasuke…" she softly spoke. Sasuke turned around to find Sakura staring at him; both could feel the sexual tension between them. Sasuke got on top of Sakura but prompted himself up with his elbows. He then leaned closer to her face and let his lips brush against Sakura's. The feeling of her soft plump lips against his made memories of those him and her together rush back to him. He pressed his lips against hers and she responded by pushing back her lips against his. While the two got into a heated session of kissing one another, Sauke pulled down Sakura's dress which revealed her strapless bra. He then undid the bra and threw it onto the ground and was left staring a pair of breasts that he hasn't seen in such a long time. He fondled the breasts which made the girl lying beneath him let a moan escape through her lips. Removing his lips from hers, he moved his way down her neck to the hard nipple which he began to suck and gently bite on. Sakura ran her hands through his hair over and over and suddenly stopped. Sasuke paused from what he was doing to find Sakura dozed off once again. Sighing as he got off the bed, he slipped her dress completely off and found a long t-shirt for Sakura to sleep in. Once he successfully got her into the shirt, he gently placed her under the sheets. He softly stroked her hair away from her face and behind her ear. He kissed her forehead and before he walked out of the room he stared at her, _"I'll do whatever it takes to have you back as mine."_

* * *

_Preview of the next Chapter: _

_Sakura proceeded out the room and down the stairs. She heard noises coming from a particular part of the house and followed the noise. She ended up in the kitchen to find Sasuke cooking pancakes. "I never knew you could cook" she said as she sat on one of the stools. Sasuke turned around and placed a mug of tea in front of her. She sniffed the tea and slid the mug back a little._

_Sasuke chuckled at her action, "It may smell bad but it actually tastes good."_

"_How do I know if there isn't any type of drug you put in here?" Sakura cautiously sipped the tea anyways. "Also…why am I here? Why am I in your shirt?_

"_We both know that I don't need to use any type of drug on a woman when I know I can get my way easily" Sasuke then placed two pancakes onto a plate with syrup drizzled on top and served them to Sakura, "And you were drunk and was on the verge of having a black out if the bartender kept pouring you heavy drinks" _

"_Thanks. And right, I'm sure you can. Hmm, is that so…, you still haven't answered my other question" Sakura cut a piece of her pancake and chewed it. She looked up at Sasuke with her eyebrow raised. _

"_Did you want to sleep in that dress of yours or prefer to be in something more comfortable?"_

"_I guess you have a point…"_

"_Speaking of that dress of yours…I don't think you should wear it anymore…in fact, burn it" Sakura stopped eating and placed her fork onto the plate._

"_And why should I do that?"_

"_Because it attracts you unwanted attention"_

"_Oh and what's wrong with getting a little attention, it's not like I was by myself where I could have possibly been taken advantage of"_

"_I don't want you wearing that dress ever again" Sakura laughed._

"_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. You can't tell me what to wear, where to go, who to talk to, and what to do. I'm the only one who has control of my life and if you don't like the way I'm living in then you can just stay out of my life for good this time" Sakura got up and exited the kitchen and Sasuke trailed behind her._

"_It's not like that Sakura! I'm just saying that-" Sakura quickly turned around._

"_Listen Sasuke, you and I aren't together anymore. I don't care if I'm wearing something that you don't like! I wasn't placed on this planet to please you and you only" Sakura headed towards the front door._

"_Sakura-"_

"_Would you stop following me!" Sakura opened the door._

"_Sakura, you are really going to go outside looking like that?" Sakura quickly shut the door and turned around to find Sasuke right in front of her who trapped her against the door with his body pushing against hers. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finally finished! I'm so sorry for the delay! This was supposed to be out such a long time but unfortunately technological difficulties got in the way. Hopefully the third chapter will be out in a week or so :) Feel free to leave any messages!

Until next time, I hope everyone has a great day/evening and I shall talk to you soon :)

**PureElegance**


End file.
